


He's Mine! (44.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cumberbatch influence, Depp influence, Drabble, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Jack is decided that no one'll ever be dating his boyfriend. Right?Cumberbatch and Depp influence, who saw knows.





	He's Mine! (44.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 100 (drabble)  
> Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup  
> As I'm not native English speaker, I'm sorry for any mistake I did.
> 
> 44th prompt: “No, he/she isn’t good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know.”

The clock struck eighth hour when both Jack and Hiccup were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Or trying to pretend it at least. Jack was watching Hiccup inconspicuously. So beautiful –

“Astrid wrote me yesterday,” Hiccup said suddenly. Jack felt his heart pounding. This name never meant anything good. “She wants to go out with me.”

WHAT THE HELL, BITCHES HE’S MINE! Jack frowned, trying to keep calm. NEVER! “No, she isn’t good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know.”

Hiccup gave him a provocative look. “And how do you know?”

“Like this,” Jack said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
